


It's Okay To Be Human

by JustHannah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like it's a panic attack, I feel like I can't even breathe," he murmured with his head in his hands.<br/>   "Like your drowning?" I asked my hand still on his shoulder.<br/>   "Yeah."<br/>   "Well if your drowning, and your trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, but if you choose not to open your mouth, to not let the water in," he sat up and looked at me.<br/>   "You do it anyway...its a reflex."<br/>   "But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time right?" <br/>   "Not much time," he looked forward at the wall across the room."<br/>   "But more time, to fight your way to the surface," I took his hand feeling him relax a little.<br/>   "More time to be in agonizing pain, your forgetting the part where you feel like your heads exploding."<br/>   "If its about survival isn't a little agony worth it?" <br/>   "I mean what if it just gets worse, what if its agony now...then its just hell later on?"<br/>   I pulled his face to look at mine, and whispered, "If your going through hell...keep going."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spencer

   I'm Spencer, I'm sixteen and I live in Beacon Hills, I guess you could call me the quiet type, I do have a group of friends, my friend Sarah and her friends Allison, Lydia, Lydia's dick boyfriend Jackson, Scott, Allison's boyfriend, and Scott's best friend Stiles. I can't help but like Stiles, he's so good-looking and he's the only thing that actually makes me laugh with his sarcasm.

   I live by myself, my mom was an alcoholic who abused me my whole life but she died almost a year ago, as for my dad, he left when I was fourteen, giving neither my mom nor me a reason why.  
   My best friend, Connor, died exactly a year before my mom did on the exact day, he was a werewolf, I ended up getting mixed up in all the drama of the pack, he was killed by the hunter I know to be Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather.  
   I'm close enough to the group of friends to know that Scott is a werewolf and Allison is a hunter, but she and Scott are still somehow together also that Lydia is sort of immune to everything supernatural, I don't really know about Jackson, but Stiles is human, hopefully the supernatural won't get him killed, it almost happened to me.  
   Now Lydia's in the hospital from a bite from a werewolf I know to be Derek Hale's uncle Peter, but she's totally immune to it. Last night I found out she ran away from the hospital totally naked, I felt really bad for her knowing it would be absolutely freezing outside and people would probably make fun of her for being naked.  
   Hopefully everything turns out alright.


	2. Finding Lydia

   I woke up to my iPod blasting  My Understandings by Of Mice & Men, I sat up still feeling tired, that's why I hated Mondays so much I always felt tired. I looked around my bedroom and stretching, I got up and went to the bathroom attached to my room and fixed my hair and put a little make-up then went back to my room and got dressed then picked up my backpack, my phone, and my keys then drove to school in my crappy car.  
   As I pulled into a parking space right in front of school, Allison and Sarah to the sidewalk in front of my car, I got out and walked toward them, both of them giving me a hug.  
   We walked inside knowing the guys had early morning lacrosse practice, we separated and went to our lockers got our books and notebooks/binders then went to class.  
   I walked into chemistry to see Jackson in the back with his friend Danny, Scott in the second row, and Stiles in the third row, I walked to table across the aisle from Stiles but before I got there he held out his arms with a smile, he hugged me tightly, he was so warm. I walked to my seat and sat down then got out my stuff for class.  
   I noticed Stiles and Scott start talking, probably about Lydia when Mr. Harris interrupted them while passing out a paper, "This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you after school detention for the rest of your high school career."  
   "Can you do that?" Stiles asked.  
   "There it is again, your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student, repeatedly, violently, see you at 3:00 for detention," Mr. Harris smirked making Stiles and I share an annoyed expression.  
   "You too Ms. Grayson?" he asked looking at me.  
   "No sir," I said quietly trying to keep on his good side.  
   I looked back at Danny hearing him talking to Jackson who's nose started to bleed...it was an abnormal dark color almost black.  
   He ran out of class saying he needed to use the bathroom, Scott, Stiles, and I all shared the same look that said, 'Something's up and its not gonna be good'.  
   The rest of class passed by quickly when Jackson came back fifteen minutes before the bell rang, we all got up and picked up our things and left for next period.  
   The rest of the day skipped by quickly and soon enough I was on my way home, I got there and went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of water, I couldn't get what happened with Jackson out of my head.  
   I went over to the living room and laid down on the couch then turned the TV on finding nothing interesting to watch, I drifted to sleep.  
   It seemed only a few minutes later that I was woken up by my phone vibrating in my pocket but it was already dark outside. I got out my phone and answered.  
   "Hello?"  
   "Did I wake you?" it was Stiles.  
   "Yeah, but I don't mind, what's up?" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time, 6:37pm.  
   "Do you think you could meet us at the Hale house?" he wondered a bit of urgency in his voice.  
   "Sure give me 5 minutes and I'll be there," I got up and picked up my keys.  
   "Okay we're driving there now, thank you Spencer," I could hear the smile in his voice.  
   "Anytime Stiles," I replied while getting in the car and starting it.  
   "Oh and by the way your voice is really cute when your tired," he said as I pulled out of my drive-way.  
   "Oh shut up," I countered hearing his perfect laugh on the other end then hanging up.  
   I pulled up to the old house seeing Stiles' blue jeep with Stiles leaning on it talking to Scott who was standing in front of him. I got out of the car and walked over to them.  
   "We were in my dads police car and apparently the ambulance was taking a heart attack victim to the hospital when something hit them, it got in the back, they said there was blood everywhere, I called you as soon as we left, we knew you'd wanna help if it involved Lydia," he said nervously as if he thought I'd be mad.  
   "Sure, you lead the way," I flickered my eyes to Scott as he started walking into the woods, Stiles walked beside me behind Scott.  
   "Thank you again," Stiles whispered as we stepped over a large branch.  
   "Anytime Stiles," I looked over at him to see him already smiling at me, we looked ahead to notice lights flashing and we knew it was the ambulance that the police were talking about. We walked closer and laid on a hill looking over at the now clear scene, there was so much blood, "Oh my god."  
   "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles thought out loud.  
   "I don't know," Scott said, sounding confused.  
   "What stopped you from doing that? Was is Allison?" Stiles questioned.  
   "I hope so."  
   "Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked, Scott started sniffing the air to get the scent of whatever creature did this.  
   "No I got it," he looked at Stiles then at me.  
   "Please just find her," I murmured making Scott nod.  
   "I will," Scott responded as he got up and ran into the woods leaving Stiles and I still laying on our stomachs looking at the back of the ambulance.  
   Stiles stood up and held a hand out to me which I took, I don't understand how his hand was so warm when it almost under 40 degrees outside. He held onto my hand and led me up to where his father was standing talking to another police officer then let go making me cringe from the loss of contact.  
   They started talking about the situation and Stiles asked, "Do you have any suspects yet?"  
   "No," his father was trying so hard I could tell. He walked over to talk to the same officer as he was talking to before and Stiles turned to me but I was just staring at the back of the ambulance, the last time I saw that much blood is back when I was involved with Connor's pack...my eyes started to water a bit but I blinked the tears away.  
   "Spencer?" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts making me look at him seeing him have a really concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"  
   "Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled and looked into his light brown eyes.  
   He looked over my shoulder and his eyes went wide and he whispered, "Lydia?"  
   I looked behind me to see a naked Lydia shivering trying to cover herself.  
   "Lydia!" Stiles yelled again.  
   "Well, is someone gonna get me a coat?" she asked with a deer in headlights look on her face.  
   I took my jacket off and walked up to her and handed it too her, "Your okay right?"  
   "Yeah, I can't really remember anything," she looked confused but kind of happy.  
   The sheriff walked up to Lydia and led her to the woman officer who had a pair of clothes in her car and let her change into them but she kept my jacket.  
   I hugged myself trying to keep warm, Stiles noticed and placed his hoodie on my shoulders and whispered, with a laugh "Don't even think about saying no."  
   I laughed and put it on hugging it to my body and asked noticing him doing the same thing with his plaid over shirt, "But aren't you cold?"  
   "A little but it doesn't matter," he smiled at me then held out his arms for a hug which I accepted, his arms were so warm and comfy, his arms held me tightly then whispered, "My dad's got this covered, you wanna go?"  
   "Yeah," we walked in a comfortable silence back to the cars.  
   "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles murmured hugging me tightly then waited for me to get in my car, I waved from inside and drove home.


	3. Issac Lahey

   I woke up to my alarm and quickly turned it off, I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair but ignored putting make-up on, then went back to my room and got dressed and remembered I still had Stiles' hoodie and brought it downstairs with me. I got my bag and keys, locked the door on my way out, and decided to walk to school since I had time.  
   As soon as I got there I saw Sarah, Allison, and Lydia standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, I went up to them, receiving a hug from each of them.  
   "You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked making Lydia shake her head.  
   "They call it a fugue state which is basically saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days' but personally I don't care, I lost nine pounds," she smiled as we walked up to the doors to school.  
   "Are you ready for this?" Sarah asked.  
   "Please, it's not like I'm a serial killer," she answered walking through the door, we stopped as everyone stopped and stared at her.  
   "Maybe it's the nine pounds," I whispered to her, she just strutted away making Allison and Sarah smile at each other then we followed Lydia down the hall.  
   I went to my locker and got my stuff then went to Chemistry to see Scott and Stiles already there and Lydia sitting in the back, Stiles did as he did yesterday and held his arms out for a hug but this time he hugged me even tighter then before which made me smile. I went to my seat an overheard Stiles' and Scott's conversation.  
   "Why'd Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked sounding confused, I knew he was talking about Isaac Lahey.  
   "Peter told if the bite doesn't turn you it  could kill you, maybe teenagers have a better chance at surviving," Stiles replied.  
   "So does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott questioned.  
   "Well not unless they have solid evidence, or a witness," Stiles gasped then turned back to Danny and whisper-yelled his name to get his attention, Danny looked up and Stiles asked, "Where's Jackson?"  
   "In the principles office talking to your dad," he answered.  
   "What? Why?" Stiles asked sounding worried.  
   "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac," Danny answered again.  
   Stiles turned back around with his mouth opened with that worried expression still on his face when Scott said, "Witness."  
   "Okay, we gotta get to the principles office," Stiles replied.  
   "How?" Scott asked.  
   Stiles rolled up a piece of paper as Mr. Harris said, "Now everyone turn their books to page seventy-three," and Stiles launched it at him hitting him in the head then looking over at me to see me laughing.  
   "Who in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris asked looking annoyed as hell.  
   Stiles pointed to Scott and I and Scott pointed to Stiles and I and I pointed at both of them knowing they'd probably want me to come with them.  
   Mr. Harris sent us to the principles office and on the way the guys explained that there was another werewolf and he's being held in a holding cell at the police station tonight on the full moon for "murdering his dad". We sat in the three chairs outside the office and listened in on the conversation between Stiles' dad and Jackson.  
   "Wait so, are you telling me that you knew that Isaac's dad was hitting him?" Stiles' dad asked.  
   "Hitting him, he was kicking the crap out of him," Jackson answered in a dick tone as usual pissing me off.  
   "Did you ever say anything to anyone? Teacher? Parents? Anyone?" Stiles' dad asked sounding perplexed.  
   "Nope, its not my problem," Jackson answered like it was nothing.  
   "Dick," I whispered causing Stiles to start laughing.  
   "No of course not, you know its funny how the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it," Stiles' dad told Jackson.  
   "Yeah, wait what?" Jackson asked confused.  
   "Yeah, I think we're done here," Stiles' dad said sounding really annoyed, I don't blame him.  
   We heard the door nob twist knowing it would be Stiles' dad so Stiles grabbed a magazine from under the chair and covered his face with it making me laugh but not before his dad saw him and raised his eyebrows.  
   "Hi Scott, Spencer," he said.  
   "Hi," Scott said and I just waved with a small smile then he walked away with an unsurprised expression on his face because of Stiles.  
   Stiles looked over and there he was...Gerard Argent...I just wanted to rip his head off right then and there but he would probably kill me before I had the chance.  
   "Alright, come on in," he said with a smirk, the three of us sat in three chairs in front of his desk, inside I was pissed beyond belief and Stiles noticed and sat by me, gripping my hand tightly but no one else seemed to notice.  
   "Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished, but I see you've become quite the star athlete," he had our files out and scanned them, "Stiles Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curricular's, maybe you should try lacrosse, and the same with you miss Spencer Grayson," my hand tensed up in Stiles' as Gerard said my name but Stiles rubbed the top with his thumb making me feel a little better.  
   "Actually I'm already on -" Stiles said referring to lacrosse trying to tell him he was already on the team but he was interrupted by Gerard.  
   "Hold on, McCall, your the Scott that was dating my granddaughter," he said referring to Allison.  
   "We were dating but not anymore, not dating, not seeing any of each other, not doing anything...with each other, uh," Scott managed to stutter out, him and Allison weren't supposed to be dating because of Allison's family being hunters and her father wouldn't let her but they were secretly dating behind their backs.  
   "Relax Scott, you look like your going to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth," Gerard replied.  
   "It was just a really hard break up," Scott defended himself.  
   "Well that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me, now listen you three, yes I am the principle, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy," Gerard said making my hand tense up again but Stiles tried as hard as he could to make me relax.  
   "Oh is that so?" Stiles responded sarcastically but I could hear a bit of seriousness in his voice as he said it.  
   "However this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention," Gerard said flickering his eyes between Stiles and I who nodded in agreement.  
   Gerard let us go and watched us walk to our lockers seeing as the bell had already rang to go to second period but Stiles stayed glued to my side while Scott just ran toward the front doors of school, probably to get Isaac, "Are you okay? You looked so...not you?"  
   "It was nothing, I'll talk to you about it later..." I said walking to second period.  
   The day passed and Stiles met me after school to walk to detention with Mr. Harris together he greeted me with a hug and whispered in my ear, "Hey."  
   "Hi," I whispered hugging him back.  
   "You ready for detention?" he asked as we started walking.  
   "No..." I laughed.  
   "Trust me, me either," he replied as we reached the classroom and sat down in the front after giving Harris our phones, both taking one table knowing Mr. Harris wouldn't let us sit together.  
   Detention passed as Stiles and I both just spent the time looking at each other or exchanging glances, soon enough it was over and Stiles and I walked out with Stiles to his car when Allison called.  
   "Hey, sorry Harris just let us out of detention and he had our phones the whole freaking time," Stiles answered.  
   "Well we need to do something right now, they were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bit by Peter and then they sent this guy out," Stiles had turned it on speaker phone when we got in his car.  
   "Wait, what guy?" I asked.  
   "He was dressed as the sheriffs deputy," she answered.  
   "Their sending him to the station for Isaac," Stiles said panicking a little.  
   "He was also carrying this box with something on it like a...like a symbol or something," she responded.  
   "What was it?" I asked.  
   "Hold on, hold on, its in one of these books, " I heard Allison rummaging through her things when she finally replied, "Taking a picture, you get it?"  
   A picture showed up on his phone revealing a plant that looked exactly like wolfs bane, Stiles replied to her, "Yeah, wolfs bane."  
   "What does that mean?" Allison asked.  
   Stiles had a stressed and scared look on his face but answered her anyway, "It means their gonna kill him."  
   They both hung up after Allison saying she'd find a way to slow him down and Stiles started driving to the police station when Allison called and I picked up because Stiles was driving but I put it on speaker.  
   "Hey, did you slow him down?" I asked.  
   "You can say that," she replied.  
   "Alright well we're headed to the station right now," Stiles informed her.  
   "Where's Scott?" she asked sounding concerned.  
   "At Isaac's," Stiles answered.  
   "Does he have a plan?"  
   "Yeah but not a very good one and unfortunately we don't have time to come up with anything better," Stiles said sounding overwhelmed and hung up, "Well isn't this a fun Tuesday night."  
   "Hey at least your not doing this alone," I responded earning a smile from him.  
   We pulled up to Isaac's house and Derek Hale came and sat in the back then we drove to the station getting there around five minutes later.  
   "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office, problem is getting us past the front desk," Stiles told Derek.  
   "I'll distract her," Derek said getting out of the car but before he got the chance Stiles put his hand on his shoulder not letting him get out.  
   "Whoa, you? Your not going in there," Derek eyed his hand making Stiles remove his hand and say, "I'm taking my hand off."   
   "I was exonerated," Derek replied.  
   "Your still a person of interest," Stiles countered.  
   "An innocent person," Derek defended himself.  
  "Inn- you? Yeah, right, okay fine, what's you plan?" Stiles wondered with a change of heart making me laugh at the first part.       
   "To distract her," Derek said like it was obvious.  
   "Uh huh, how? By punching her in the face?" Stiles replied pulling a face at Derek making me laugh again.  
   "By talking to her," Derek answered.  
   "Okay, alright, give me a sample, what are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked making Derek go silent when Stiles spoke again, "Dead silence, that should work beautifully, any other ideas?"  
   "Thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said making me laugh when Stiles just had his mouth open.  
   We walked into the police station when Derek went up to the officer at the front desk she asked, "Good evening, how can I help...you?"  
   "Hi," Derek smiled a handsome smile making her stare in awe.  
   "Hi."  
   "Uh, I have a question, um sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't really expecting someone..."  
   "Like me?" she finished his sentence as Stiles and I snuck past them.  
   "Well I was gonna say so incredibly beautiful but I guess that'd be the same thing," was the last thing I heard before Stiles and I reached his dads office, he got open the lock box but the keys were gone, he looked toward the hallway and took my hand softly walking with me down the hall when someone ran into us wearing the sheriffs uniform.  
   He grabbed me by my wrist and Stiles by the shirt and dragged us into the hall where the holding cells were and threw us on the ground, Stiles turned to me and asked very concerned, "Are you alright?"  
   I nodded looking at my wrist bruising already but got distracted from it when Stiles reached up and pulled the fire alarm, we looked over at Isaac's holding cell to see the door already open and he ran out in wolf form and took the guy down like it was nothing, making Stiles and I back away together with him in front of me, kind of protecting me.  
   We watched as the guy tried to stab Isaac with a shot of wolfs bane but Isaac threw it out of the guys hand then hit his head against the wall knocking him out and Derek came out and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces.  
   Isaac turned around and looked at Stiles and I on the floor, he took a few steps toward us but Derek stepped in front of him and growled loudly at him making him step back against the wall shaking with fear in his human form trying to hide from him, he looked so frightened I felt so horrible.  
   "How'd you do that?" Stiles asked.  
   Derek looked over at him and replied, "I'm the Alfa."  
   Derek then left with Isaac leaving Stiles and I alone but not for long when Sheriff Stilinski walked in and saw all that's left of what had happened with wide eyes.  
   "He did it," Stiles said out of breath pointing to the guy dressed as the Sheriffs deputy.  
   "You two get home," he told us walking over to the guy.  
   Stiles got up and held out a hand to me which I took, he helped me up and walked down the hall hand-in-hand, we walked out to his car and got in. He drove me home and walked me to my door.  
   "You can come in you know," I murmured opening the door.  
   "I do need a drink of water," he smiled as I walked in behind him, I led him to the kitchen and got out two bottles of water one for me one for him, "Wait, is your wrist okay?"  
   I nodded but my expression showed pain, he took my arm softly and pulled up my jacket sleeve to reveal a hand-shaped bruise.  
   "Oh my god...I'm so sorry," he looked at me with a serious, apologetic, expression.  
   "It's okay, I've had worse," I smiled at him but his expression stayed the same.  
   "What do you mean?" he asked.  
   "We'll talk about it later, I promise," I answered.  
   "Okay, well my dads gonna be home soon so I should probably go..." he said walking to the door, me following him.  
   I opened the door for him and we both faced each other and he took my hand with the bruised wrist gently and whispered, "I really am sorry..."  
   "It's okay Stiles, thank you by the way," I looked up into his light brown eyes.  
   "For what exactly?" he laughed.  
   "For getting in front of me," I smiled.  
   "It was no problem, you should probably be expecting that next time too," he smiled squeezing my hand a bit, "See you tomorrow."  
   "Yeah, see you tomorrow," he pulled me into a tight hug then let go and got in his car started it then drove away.  
   I closed the door and locked it then went upstairs, I went in the bathroom and took a shower, got out, dried off then got dressed into my pajamas and went to bed noticing my wrist start to hurt but fell asleep anyway.


	4. Erica Reyes

  I woke up again to my alarm and went to the bathroom and fixed my hair ignoring putting on make-up again today, I went in my room to my dresser and got dressed picking up my phone and my iPod.  
   I went downstairs, picked up my bag and my keys, and went out to my car, locking my front door on my way out, then got in my car and drove to school. I got there to see Sarah, Allison, and Lydia standing where they usually stood while a parked right behind them. I got out and locked the car then was greeted by each of them, giving them a hug.  
   As Lydia, Sarah, and Allison started talking, I looked over and saw Scott and Stiles getting out of Stiles' Jeep, Allison pretended to be the normal heartbroken teenager and Scott did the same pretending not to look at her but they glanced at each other once in a while with me noticing.  
   Stiles gave me a tight hug and as he let go I felt cold, his arms are always so warm, we walked inside and went to our lockers and  to class.  
   The day passed quickly until gym, I walked to the girls locker room to change into my gym clothes to see Lydia, Sarah, and Allison already dressed.  
   I got dressed quickly and walked into the gym where Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the class waiting for Coach Finstock to come out here.  
   Mr. Finstock finally came out, there was a large rock wall placed on one of the walls in the gym and we were instructed to climb up and down it in groups of two.  
   A few people went them Allison and Scott went, I saw them talking to each other while they did so and she smiled then climbed a few feet and looked down but Scott was already beside her, she kicked his foot off of one of the rocks he was standing on then he fell making the rope holding him stop him from hitting the ground, but surely a few seconds later it dropped him making everyone laugh and even Coach laugh and tell him, "McCall I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy, right here," pointing to his heart and laughing while standing up, "Alright! Next two! Stilinski, Erica!"  
   Scott and Allison unstrapped themselves when Allison kicked down and Stiles and Erica strapped themselves in, they started going up when Erica stopped breathing heavily, it was a panic attack, but Stiles had already gone up and down. Allison and I went and stood next to Coach.  
   "Erica! Dizzy?" Coach yelled trying to get her attention asking me, "Is it vertigo?"  
   "Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear, she's having a panic attack," I answered making Allison look at me with a confused expression.  
   "Erica!" Coach yelled again.  
   "I'm fine," she yelled back, sounding a bit shaky.  
   "Coach, maybe this isn't safe, you know she's epileptic," Allison told him.  
   "Whoa, why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? Erica! Your fine, just kick off the wall, there's a matt to catch you," Coach said trying to calm her down.  
   She did as he said and kicked off the wall and landed safely on the matt, she unhooked herself from the harness and as she was walking toward the locker room people started giggling to themselves which pissed me off. I smacked a few people I the shoulder making them stop as I saw her in the corner of my eye smile.  
   When everyone was done I stayed in the gym by myself leaning on a wall when Erica came out, she put her hair up and walked toward the wall, she started climbing it when she stopped, Scott came running out and Erica fell into his arms and started seizing then he put her down and everyone rushed up behind him.  
   "Put her on her side, she's having a seizure," she looked at Scott as I moved beside her I could barely hear her whisper to Scott, "How'd you know?"      
   "I don't know...I just felt it," he whispered back, they both looked at each other with the same confused look on their faces.         
   Erica was taken to the hospital five minutes later, the rest of the day passed by with nothing special happening but I couldn't stop thinking about Erica and how Scott had just...felt Erica about to have a seizure.  
   I went home and did my homework then ate dinner, I went upstairs, took a shower, got out, and dried off then went into my room and got dressed in my pajamas then went to bed.  
 

   I got up hearing Motionless In White blasting as my alarm and turned it off then fixed my hair and make-up in my bathroom then got dressed, I picked up my phone and my iPod then my bag and walked to school, locking my front door on the way out.  
   I got to school and walked up to Sarah, Lydia, and Allison and surprisingly Scott and Stiles were already there with them, I walked into Stiles arms never wanting to let go but accepted reality and did, I then was hugged by Sarah, Lydia, and Allison.  
   We walked to our lockers then Chemistry, we took our seats to hear Mr. Harris say, "Alright, we will be watching a video today so feel free to sleep during it, but you will have to write a paper and a summary of the video so I suggest not to."  
   The video started and I had already read the chapter the video was on, it was about how diseases and viruses spread from person to person and how the person who had it before was now immune.  
   I saw out of the corner of my eye and heard Matt whisper-yell at Jackson next to him, "What the hell did you do to my camera?"  
   "What?" was Jackson's response.  
   "The lens is cracked," Matt sounded pretty pissed off, "Well, did you drop it?"   
   Jackson turned his attention to the screen ignoring Matt, he seemed almost pissed himself, Matt asked, "Do you know how expensive this is?"  
   "Just send me the bill," was all Jackson said still keeping his eyes glued to the screen, it peeked my interest why he was so serious about watching the video now, like it was vital to watch it, like he needed to know what was happening all of a sudden.  
   Class soon ended making us get up and walk to our next class, the day passed and now I was sitting at lunch with Scott while he was talking about Allison.  
   I watched Stiles sit across from Boyd who handed him a set of keys in exchange for some money and he walked over to Scott and I and said while sitting down next to me, "Got 'em."  
   "Got what?" I asked curiously.  
   "Keys to the skating rink, do you wanna go?" Stiles asked smiling at me.  
   "Ice-skating?" I asked in return.  
   "Yeah, with Lydia, Scott, and Allison," Stiles answered.  
   "Sure, but I suck," I said laughing a little.  
   "Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he smiled taking my hand under the table when our attention was shifted to the door as Erica strutted in making the guys in the room other then Scott and Stiles' mouths drop.  
   She walked up to a table that sat two guys and took one of their apples and bit into it then strutted out with it, Scott, Stiles and I ran out behind her and went out the doors of the school to see her get into Derek's car with him driving, he looked the three of us over and drove away.  
   We went back inside and the bell rang signaling us to go to class and we did so, the day passed quickly, I walked outside to see Stiles leaning on his car.  
   I walked up to him and when he saw me he smiled and wondered, "Need a ride?"  
   "Actually, yeah, if you don't mind," I replied as he opened my door then walked to the drivers side, I got in and he started the car.  
   He drove to my house in just under two minutes, "I'll pick you up around eight?"  
   "Sure, thanks for the ride, I'll see you then," I smiled and got out then walked to my porch, unlocked the door, then went inside and up to my room.  
   I dropped my bag on the floor and got out my Chemistry book and notebook and started writing the paper, occasionally looking at it to make sure I got things right and then I finished my summary.  
   I finished all of my homework and it was 6:58pm, I went downstairs to the kitchen and got out a water and drank it slowly trying to process both Erica and Isaac's addition to Derek's pack. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I got it out to see a text from Stiles.  
   'Leaving my house now'  
   'See you in a bit' I sent back.  
   I got up and sat out the couch when I heard the doorbell ring, I got back up and opened the door to see Stiles standing there with a grin plastered on his face.  
   He put his hand out, "My lady."  
   I took it gladly as he walked me to my side and opened my door for my then shut it behind me, he got in then started the car, we got to the rink and walked toward where Lydia, Allison, and Scott were standing hand-in-hand.  
   Stiles unlocked the lock on the door and opened it, we walked in and it was pitch black until Stiles turned on the lights, Scott and Allison walked up to the side of the rink and Scott put his arms around her making her turn around and kiss him then I felt Stiles take my hand in his again.  
   He led me to the skates section with Lydia following and helped me pick out a pair for him then he picked one for himself, Allison and Scott following and we all went to the bleachers.  
   I shivered a little from the cold and Stiles took his jacket off, "Here."  
   "Thank you...again," I laughed as I hugged it to my body now being done putting on my skates.  
   "You really don't have to thank me," he laughed back still trying to tie them.  
   I saw Allison hug Scott as they stood up with their skates on, she looked up at him and kissed him making me murmur, "Their cute together."  
   "Yeah, adorable," he laughed, "Trust me, I've heard it so much from Scott."  
   "I bet you have, I don't even wanna know half the shit he says," I put my hands up in defense.  
   "You really don't, its a little disgusting," he took my hand and helped me step down the bleachers.  
   "Maybe since this is your first time skating, I should give you a few pointers," Allison said to Scott as they stepped up hand-in-hand in front of the opening to the ice.  
   "Allison, not that this is news to you or anything but the whole werewolf thing, speed, strength, the reflexes," Scott replied turning to her taking her other hand.  
   "So a little ice-skating will be no problem?" Allison giggled.  
   "Nah, see its no problem," Scott answered walking onto the ice then falling on his side making Allison crack up laughing then helped him up.  
   She skated with him holding onto the side of the rink and Stiles took my hand as we stepped onto the ice, Lydia skated to the other end and swirled around like it was nothing making Stiles and I look wide-eyed at her.  
   He put me in front of him and held my waist as we started skating, as soon as I got used to it he let go and took my cold hand in his warm one. My knee shook a little making me almost fall but Stiles caught me with his arms around me.  
   "Not gonna let you fall," he whispered as he stood me up and unwrapped his arms from around me.  
   "Hope not," I said as he took my hand again.  
   We skated for a while when Allison and Scott went toward the arcade, Stiles and I continued to skate when Lydia stopped and went down on her knees looking at the ice.  
   Stiles noticed me looking and looked at her, she started screaming and crying, I skated over to her trying to hold her back from the ice seeing nothing there.  
   Scott and Allison burst through the door of the arcade and ran over to us, Lydia stopped screaming and crying, she said it was nothing but we knew it wasn't true but Stiles and I agreed not to pressure her into telling us.  
   We put the skates back and so did everyone else and Stiles locked the door and turned off the lights on the way out, we walked to his car and as soon as we got inside, Stiles asked, "What do you think that was?"  
   "Something's happening to her...getting in her head," I said quietly.  
   "Yeah...but what is it?" he wondered looking stressed.  
   "It's okay, we'll figure it out Stiles," I tried making him relax and it seemed to work when he smiled at me then started the car and drove toward my house.  
   We got to my house and Stiles walked me to my door then whispered, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."  
   "Good job by the way," I looked up at him into his perfect light brown eyes.  
   "It wasn't hard, you don't suck," he stated.  
   "If you say so," I laughed as he took my hand again and pressed his soft, warm lips to the back of it making me shiver and notice I still had his hoodie on, I took it off and held it out to him, "You might want this back."  
   "Thanks, see you tomorrow Spencer, goodnight," he smiled and walked toward his jeep with his hoodie in hand then got in his car and started it then drove away.  
   I smiled to myself and unlocked my door, locked it behind me.


	5. Boyd

   I woke up to my alarm blaring Miss May I so I got up and did what I usually do, got up and fixed my hair but left the make-up off then got dressed.  
   I decided to walk to school again and when I got there I was greeted by Sarah, Allison, Scott, and Stiles, but no Lydia, we walked into school and Stiles walked with me to my locker and to class.  
   The bell had just now rang for lunch and I walked with Allison toward her locker when we stopped to see Erica had pinned Scott to the lockers, Allison saw enough and started walking again.  
   I separated from Allison and went to the lunchroom and sat across from Scott when Allison sat behind him so they were sitting back-to-back at different lunch tables.  
   "Go ahead, I got you covered," I whispered knowing they'd probably want to talk to each other.  
   "Thanks, yeah, I know how it looked but she came up to me," he said to Allison.  
   "I'm not jealous," she responded.  
   "Your not?" Scott asked.  
   "She's with Derek now isn't she? Like Isaac?" she wondered in return and continued, "You can't get caught in the middle of this, don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming to here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, its like battle lines are being drawn."  
   "I know," Scott replied.  
   "There's always crossfire," she said sounding sad.  
   "What am I supposed to do? I can't - I can't just stand by, I can't pretend to be normal," he responded.  
   "I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive," Allison said before walking away running into Stiles as she did so then Stiles ran up beside Scott.  
   "Guys? You see that?" he pointed behind me and I looked back to see an empty table.  
   "What? Its an empty table," Scott said a little annoyed.  
   "Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asked.  
   "Boyd," I answered my eyes wide.  
   We walked down the hall when Scott said, "I'll go to the ice rink to see if he's there, If he's not home you come, got it?"  
   "Maybe we should let him, its Boyd, I mean you said Derek's giving him the choice right?" I suggested making Scott's face turn angry but Stiles nod in agreement.  
   "We can't, you know this things gonna get out of control and it makes me responsible," Scott was definitely mad.   
   "Alright I'm with you," I responded in defeat.  
   "You know I gotta say this newfound hairlessness has got me pretty attracted to you," Stiles said sarcastically making Scott and I laugh and continued, "No seriously, you wanna try us making out for a sec, just to see how it feels."  
   Scott pushed him and separated from us as we got into the jeep Stiles said, "Don't worry about him, you know how intense he can get sometimes."  
   "I understand, its okay," I responded while he pulled out and headed towards Boyd's house.  
   When we arrived he took his key out of the ignition and as we walked up the pathway to Boyd's house Stiles said quietly, "I did agree with you by the way."  
   "Well at least I have someone on my side," I laughed.  
   "I'll always be on your side," Stiles smiled at me and banged on the door calling Boyd's name when someone turned me around and pinned my back to the door, it was Erica.  
   "What are you two doing here?" she smirked at us and when Stiles tried to take her hands off of my shoulder she punched him in the face making me flinch. I felt a burning sensation on my cheek then everything went black.  
  

   I woke up in a dark alley, it was raining and felt a body beside me with its arms around me, I turned around to see Stiles still blacked out, I got myself out of his arms and spoke his name trying to wake him up.  
   He finally got up and whispered, "Bitch," referring to Erica.  
   He got up then helped me up, we found our way back to Boyd's house, we got into Stiles' car and it wouldn't start, "Shit...Erica."  
   "We need to call a mechanic," I murmured.  
   He called one and they came and picked the car up and us along with it, we got there and the mechanic started working on the car when Stiles and I walked into the garage from the waiting room and Stiles said, "What do you think your doing? All I needed was a starter."  
   "Yeah but it looks like your whole exhaust systems gotta be replaced," the guy said.  
   "Why do I get the feeling your slightly over-estimating the damage?" Stiles wondered.  
   "Probably gonna run you around twelve hundred price wise."  
   "Are you kidding me?! This thing doesn't even have a cadulated convertor, and yes I know what a cadulated convertor is," Stiles responded.  
   "Well do you know what a limited difference of differential is?" the mechanic countered making me laugh.  
   "No..." Stiles answered.  
   "Could go anywhere to fifteen hundred," he replied.  
   "Okay, just, finish," Stiles said while walking away with me then yelling back at the mechanic, "I'll be back here, seething with bitten rage."  
   He grasped the door handle but it slid off because of something on it, probably oil, then yelled the last part, "Nice, real sanitary, quality establishment your running here."  
   I tried opening the door and succeeded but felt a substance on my hand which I whipped on a dirty hand towel on one of the seats in the waiting room.  
   Stiles looked over to see a picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills lacrosse uniform and said, "Of course."  
   He got out his phone and tried to text when his fingers weren't moving and he dropped it then pressed 911 and call, I started to feel a sensation on my fingertips, I heard Stiles try to yell at the mechanic then we both saw a slimy snake-like creature on the wall stalking him, Stiles looked at me and tried to take my hand but fell and I did too. I couldn't feel my whole body and I got scared.  
   Stiles was laying next to me, looking at me and asked, "What the hell is happening?"  
   "I don't know..." he looked at me with an apologetic expression.  
   I looked at the window in the door to see the snake slice the back of the mechanics neck and he fell, the snake sliced the chord to the machine holding Stiles' car and it started moving down, it crushed him and I saw everything.  
   "What? What happened?" he asked panicking.  
   "He...he got crushed by the...snake thing...the machine with your car landed on him," I told him.  
   We sat there not being able to move when we got our feeling back around an hour later, Stiles hugged me tightly whispering apologies but I just said it was okay. We still felt it in our hands when the cops got there and Stiles' dad took us out to the back of an ambulance sitting outside the mechanics place, it was still raining outside getting us all wet.  
   Stiles told his dad that we left when it happened and when we got back we walked in and say the mechanic was crushed and I was scared that's why he was hugging me. I hated him having to lie but I understood it well.  
   "Really?" Stiles' dad asked clarifying.  
   "Yeah I told you we just walked in and saw the jeep on top of the guy," Stiles said rubbing his hand.  
   "What's wrong with your hand?" the sheriff asked.  
   "Nothing, can we just get out of here?" Stiles wondered in return.  
   "I'm just worried about you," his dad said with a caring look.  
   "We didn't see anything dad," Stiles insisted, "Can we go now please?"  
   "Sure, but not in the jeep, we have to impound it," the sheriff said while getting up, handing Stiles the keys to his cruiser, and walking away, "Sorry kid, evidence, see you at home."  
   "Can you at least make sure they wash it?!" Stiles called out to his dad but he just ignored him and Stiles turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"  
   "Yeah I'll be fine," I said while getting up and holding my hand out for him to take which he did, he got up and walked with me to his dad cruiser and we got in.  
   He drove me home and walked me to my door, he narrowed his eyes at my cheek, probably from the bruise Erica made when she punched me and knocked me out back at Boyd's house, he placed his hand softly under my cheekbone, "Oh my god Spencer..."  
   "Its okay," I whispered.  
   "No its not, I shouldn't have let this happen," he had a sad expression on his face, breaking my heart.  
   "Yes it is Stiles," he looked up into my eyes.  
   I felt his soft lips touch my cheek, he pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry...goodnight Spencer."  
   His lips touched my cheek and he left, I watched him drive away then went inside and up to my room then took a shower and got dressed in my pajamas then went to bed.


	6. It's Called A Kanima

   I spent the weekend sleeping and doing homework occasionally getting a call from Stiles, I had just woken up and turned off my alarm then did my routine and got dressed then walked to school to be greeted by just Scott and Stiles.  
   We walked inside and sat on the steps in one of the hallways, when Scott asked Stiles what he should say to Allison after explaining what happened last night, they were planning to meet up but Allison was late and Scott had to leave before seeing her.     
   "I'm so sorry about the other night, I'm trying, we'll get through this, I know because I love you...I love you more then - oh my god! You and Allison seriously need to find a new way to communicate!" Stiles exclaimed making me laugh.  
   "Come on! You two are the only ones that we can trust, Spencer, is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked me giving me a minute to stop laughing.  
   "Yes, clearly, message complete," I answered making him smile.  
   "Now tell me about your boss," Stile urged Scott.  
   "Wait, what? Deaton?" I asked and Stiles nodded in return.  
   "He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted, like a book," Scott said when Stiles interrupted him.  
   "Like a bestiary."  
   "What?" Scott asked laughing, "I think you mean bestiality."  
   "Nope, its like an encyclopedia of mythological creatures," I replied to Scott making Stiles look over at me and smile.  
   "How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this kind of stuff?" Scott said sounding annoyed.  
   "Hey your like our best friend, its like a priority of ours," Stiles said and I nodded in agreement.  
   "Okay...if we can find this thing and it can tell us what that thing is..." Scott said when Stiles, Scott and I all said the same thing, "We need that book."  
   We looked at each other then Scott separated from us and Stiles asked, "How about you talk to Allison and come back and tell me what she says and I'll tell Scott and I'll do the same with him? Meet me back here?"  
   "Sure, its half the work," I laughed and hugged him then went out to Allison.  
   "I think you mean bes -" I interrupted Allison.  
   "No its a bestiary and the two of you, I don't wanna know what's going on in your heads."  
   "Okay, um, can you describe this thing?" she asked.  
   "Uh, its probably like a book, old warn?"  
   "Like bounded leather?" she suggested like she knew what I was talking about.  
   I walked back to where Stiles said to meet him breathing a little heavier then usual and told him then he went to Scott and I waited.  
   He came back out of breath, "He...told me...to ask...where...does he...keep it..."  
   I nodded and ran out to Allison then back to Stiles out of breath, "God...they...need...to stop...doing this...to us...she says...in his...office..."  
   He nodded and rubbed my shoulder caringly then ran and told Scott then came running back to me, "Ask her...if she...can...get the...book..."  
   I rubbed the side of his neck seeing him relax a little then ran out to Allison, "You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones for years."  
   "My parents check every email, call, and text message I send, trust me they'd find it," she replied.  
   "Well can you get the book?" I asked.  
   "Not without his keys," she said then we came up with a plan to invite Gerard to the lacrosse game tonight and Allison would ask for his jacket then she take the keys and them to Stiles and him and I would go into his office to look for the book. I ran in and told Stiles who agreed and ran and told Scott.  
   The school day reached a end and I met up with Stiles before he was supposed to go to the locker room to change into his gear.  
   "Where are you gonna be during the game when I take the keys?" Stiles asked.  
   "Under the bleachers, I'll be beside you before you know it," I smiled as we reached the locker room.  
   "See you later," Stiles smiled kissing my bruised cheek again gently then walked into the boys locker room for the game, hopefully everything turns out as planned.  
   I finished my homework for tonight on a bench in one of the hallways when the boys ran out of the locker room and I immediately put my stuff away and stuffed my bag into my locker then ran out into the dark night behind the bleachers.  
   I saw Jackson talking to Matt and Danny and heard Danny say, "Edit point, its been looped two hours worth."  
   "That means there's two hours of footage missing," Matt told a wide-eyed Jackson.  
   The game then started and there was a big guy from the other team throwing all our guys around when Coach Finstock yelled, "Come on! Is that even a teenager?! I wanna see a birth certificate!" then to Stiles who was sitting on the bench as he normally does, "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"  
   "Eddie Abomawitz coach, they call him the Abomination," Stiles answered.  
   "Oh that's cute," coach replied.  
   I saw Jackson angrily go up to Scott and yell at him but Scott stayed calm, I heard Allison say to Gerard, "I knew I should've brought a warmer jacket."  
   "Oh your cold, take my coat," Gerard told her giving her his coat and putting it on setting our plan in motion.  
   I watched her check the left pocket and nothing was there, then the right pocket and got out the keys while Stiles waited a few minutes then casually got up and walked passed her taking the keys with him.  
   I walked over to him when he reached the back of the bleachers and he took my hand as we walked toward school, we walked up to the door to the principles office, Stiles unlocked it and we went in shutting the door behind us.  
   We looked everywhere in search of the bestiary but it was nowhere to be found when Stiles whispered sounding stressed, "Shit, its not here."  
   "Hey its okay, we'll find it somewhere," I replied rubbing the left side of his back which made him relax into my touch.               
   We walked out of the office and Stiles texted Allison telling her it wasn't there, we looked over toward the hallway and saw Erica standing there, "Hello Stiles, Spencer."  
   She took us by the wrists to the swimming pool making my already bruised wrist even more bruised, she let go and stood next to Derek who held a basketball in his hands.  
   "Stiles, Spencer, what'd you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked.  
   "Uh several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," Stiles replied. Derek put his claws out and popped the basketball, squeezing the air out of it making Stiles whisper, "Holy god..."  
   "Let's try that again," looking at us in a threatening manner.  
   "It looked really slimy, skin was dark, kind of a pattern, I think I actually saw scales, is that enough?" Stiles described the creature to Derek who seemed displeased.  
   "Eyes are yellow and slitted, it has a lot of teeth, it has a tale too," I said as Derek and Erica looked up above Stiles and I confusing me a bit.  
   "Are we good?" Stiles asked and noticed the looks on their faces, "What? Have you seen it? You have this look on your face like you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
   We turned around to see the creature hanging from the balcony at the top of the room, it screeched then came down, Derek got into a fighting stance when the creature through Erica against the wall, knocking her out, Derek pushed Stiles and I and told us to go but the creature cut his neck.  
   "Derek, your neck," Stiles murmured as we both put each of Derek's arms over our shoulders holding him up so he wouldn't fall, we staggered to the edge of the pool and kept going.  
   "Call Scott," Derek said and when Stiles got out his phone but dropped it on the ground, as he went to pick it up Derek fell in the pool and Stiles jumped in after him.  
   I felt something slice the back of my neck and my body started getting numb, I fell on the ground and the creature stalked in front of me and cut my bruised cheek with its tale and my neck. I watched Stiles in the pool with Derek holding him up as the creature disappeared.  
   "Spencer, are you okay?" Stiles wondered sounding worried.  
   "Uh...yeah," I answered making him eye me and he understood what had happened.  
   "Where'd it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked.  
   "No," Derek answered.  
   "Maybe it took off," Stiles suggested but the creature shrieked making us think otherwise.  
   "Maybe not," Derek responded.  
   We were there for another twenty minutes when Derek spoke again, "Can you get me out of here before I drown?"  
   "Your worried about drowning, did you notice the thing out there with razor sharp teeth?" Stiles answered.  
   "Did you realize I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek countered sounding very angry.  
   "Okay I don't see it," Stiles said swimming a little towards me.  
   "Wait! Stop!" Derek said looking at the wall where I figured the creature was walking towards us or at least me again.                   
   "What's it waiting for?" Stiles questioned.  
   The creature walked to the edge of the pool and put its hand in and snickered then pulled it out like it burned its hand off from the water and stepped back.  
   "Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim," Stiles suggested.  
   We stayed there another five minutes when Stiles spoke again, "Okay, I don't think I can do this for long."  
   "No, no, no. Don't even think about it," Derek protested.  
   "Trust me this once?" Stiles asked.  
   "No," Derek insisted.  
   "I am the one keeping you alive, have you noticed that?" Stiles wondered.  
   "And when the paralysis wears off, who will be able to fight that thing, you or me? You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go," Derek protested again.  
   Stiles let go of Derek then went over and got his phone, when he got back up he called what I would think is Scott and he tried talking to him only to be shot down. He through his phone in the pool and went down and got Derek who was thankfully still breathing.  
   The creature screeched and Stiles started to swim up to the ledge but went under, Scott came out in wolf form and pulled them out and through them on the siding. Scott faced the creature but it ran away.  
   Stiles ran over to me and put my arm over his shoulder helping me up and Scott, Stiles, and I walked to Scotts car where he got out his laptop and put a flash drive in it.  
   "This is the bestiary," Scott informed us opening the files.  
   "Is this even a language? How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Stiles asked.  
   "It's called a kenima," Derek and Erica stepped up to us.  
   "You knew the whole time," I mumbled and he turned to me.  
   "Only when it was confused by its own reflection. It doesn't know who it is, or what," he told us.  
   "What else do you know?" Scott asked, I could tell he felt a little betrayed.   
   "Stories or rumors," Derek answered then continued, "A shape-shifter, but it's not right, it's like a..."  
   "An abomination," Stiles finished for him.  
   "Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents?" Scott insisted but we all knew he would never work with them, and neither would I, but that's a different story.  
   "You trust them," Derek said angrily.  
   "Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't know anything about it," Scott exclaimed.  
   "I know one thing, I find it? I am gonna kill it!" Derek yelled while both him and Erica left.  
   Stiles and I walked to his jeep and he took me home, I invited him inside and when I turned the lights on that's when he noticed I was bleeding.  
   "Where's the bathroom?" he asked looking at my cuts, "I need to clean them."  
   I took him upstairs to the other bathroom besides the one attached to my room and he sat me on the counter, I handed him some disinfectant and some tissues and he started with my neck, I cleaned the blood off then put the disinfectant on and kissed it softly, he moved to the one on the back of my neck and did the same thing, when he got to my cheek he was as gentle as possible and when his lips touched my skin it left a tingling sensation where his lips touched.  
   When we were done he put the trash away and walked downstairs with me, we walked onto my front porch and faced each other.  
   "I'm sorry Spencer," Stiles whispered.  
   "You need to stop apologizing like I need to stop thanking you, Stiles it wasn't your fault and you did the best you could and I'm perfectly fine with just that," I murmured and cupped his right cheek lightly kissing his left.  
   He pulled me into his arms, he was still a little damp from the pool but I didn't care he was still warm, as we let go he kissed my cheek gently again and left.  
   When his car was out of sight I went inside my house and locked my door then went upstairs and got dressed in my pajamas ignoring a shower then went to bed.


	7. Test

   I got up and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/spencer/set?id=91379924), when I finished I picked up my bag and drove to school earlier then usual, I pulled into a space then went toward the sidewalk where [Sarah](http://www.polyvore.com/sarah/set?id=91384567), [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison/set?id=91383449), [Lydia](http://www.polyvore.com/lydia/set?id=91383030), and [Stiles](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles/set?id=91383690) were standing.  
   The girls hugged me first then Stiles wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head then said, "We need to talk to Scott."  
   "Okay," I replied letting go and walking inside the school with only Stiles. We walked to the stairs where we sat yesterday and saw Scott.  
   "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news," Stiles said as Scott reached us.  
   "I think I already know," Scott said pointing to Isaac who was walking down the hall with Erica, he smirked at us as he walked by making me cringe, he looked so different then before.  
   "I only found one thing online called the kanema and its a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers," Stiles informed us.  
   "That thing was not a jaguar," Scott said.  
   "Yeah, and were not exactly murderers," Stiles said pointing to both me and himself.  
   "Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you, and it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're both dead," Scott replied.  
   "You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship'," Stiles said putting air quotes around the word friendship.       
   We walked down the hall to Stiles' locker and I saw Jackson talking to Danny then Danny walked away, Erica and Isaac walked to our end of the hallway and when Erica flipped her hair her earring rattled and I noticed Jackson flinch.  
   He walked up to us and asked sounding annoyed, "What the hell is a kanema?"  
   We looked at him like he was insane and he continued, "Paralyzed from the neck down, do you even know what that feels like?!"  
   "We're familiar with the sensation," I answered making give me a threatening look.  
   "No one was asking you dumb shit," he hissed at me but I stood my ground but didn't say a word.  
   "Hey, don't talk to her like that," Stiles defended and Scott nodded.  
   "Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would they think it was you?" Scott questioned.  
   "How should I know?" Jackson spat.  
   "Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" I asked.  
   "I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry," he said looking toward the direction where Isaac and Erica went.  
   "How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked me and Stiles.   
   "Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil and when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil...all right, maybe 60, you know, but no more than 40 on a good day." I answered nervously.  
   "Spencer, that's not a very good argument," Scott said.  
   "I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her," I sighed seeing Stiles nod in agreement.  
   "It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine," Stiles agreed.  
   We walked into Chemistry and Scott murmured, "Derek is not gonna kill her without proof."  
   "All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked taking his seat as I stood beside him before going to mine.  
   "I think here and now," I answered looking at Isaac and Erica taking their seats behind Scot and Stiles with Allison and Lydia sitting at the table behind mine.  
   I went to my seat and the bell rang, Mr. Harris was standing in the back of the room when he started walking to the front while saying, "Einstein once said, "two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments, let's see if two heads are indeed better than one, or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station you'll start with," all the boys in the class through their hands up but Harris continued, "I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down, start with Ms. Grayson. All right, next two."  
   "What ever your thinking about doing...wait, let Scott talk to Derek," I whispered to Erica while following the instructions for the experiment.  
   "And why would I do that?" Erica smirked at me from the side.  
   "Because its not her," I answered.  
   "Are you sure about that? You know I see you and Stiles and I think I might just win him from you," she smiled evilly at me.      
   "He's not a toy object Erica," I whispered.  
   "Come one Spencer, bite, girl fight in lab? It'll be hot," she said while putting her wolf claws on my thigh and pushed down breaking the skin and bruising me a bit then Harris rang the little bell signaling us to move to a different table with a different person. I moved to the table with Lydia after Allison told her to not talk to Erica or Isaac which I agreed to.  
   We did our work then Harris rang the bell again, Lydia moved next to Scott and Isaac took her place smirking at me.                   
   "If you harm one strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present," I whispered hearing him laugh.  
   "Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite-only birthday parties, I did ask her out once though," Isaac said.           
   "Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass, thanks," I said following the project instructions while he just sat there,  
   "It was the first day of freshman year," he said.   
   "And you thought everything was gonna be different for you in high school, but she said no," I finished his sentence for him hearing him chuckle.  
   "Yeah, she even laughed, told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain."  
   "Unrequited love's a bitch, maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Channel all that negative energy, I suggested.  
   "Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her," my eyes went wide and I looked at him when he continued, "I'm not very good at writing."  
   The little bell rang again and Isaac ran and sat next to Lydia and Stiles sat next to me, then said, "Shit, what did he say to you?"  
   "That he's going to kill her," I answered.  
   Everyone finished the experiment and Stiles and I looked over at Lydia and Isaac, when Isaac picked up one of the edible crystals with a pair of tongs, you could tell it was dripping with the strange substance from the kanima, and Lydia took it, when she almost took a bite Scott tried to stop her but couldn't.  
   She took a bite of it and absolutely nothing happened, I could see Derek's car from the window, as soon as the bell rang Allison, Stiles, Scott, and I went to the closet in the gym since Lydia had an appointment with the guidance councilor since she has seemed a bit off lately.  
   As soon as we got in there I sighed, " Derek's outside waiting for Lydia."  
   "Waiting to kill her?" Allison wondered.  
   "If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool," Scott answered while Allison leaned on a table in the center of the room.  
   "It's not her," Stiles insisted looking at me and I nodded agreeing with him.  
   "Stiles, she didn't pass the test," he argued and continued, "Nothing happened."  
   "No, it can't be her," I said quietly.  
   "It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her," Allison responded sounding worried, "So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."  
   "Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school," Scott said and we all agreed.  
   "What about after school?" Allison was panicking, "Okay, well what if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"   
   "By 3:00?" Stiles asked.  
   "There could be something in the bestiary," she suggested.  
   "Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that.," Stiles replied in a voice of defeat.  
   "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it," Allison told us.  
   "Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her," Scott said and continued looking each of us in the eye, "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?"  
   "What does that mean?" Allison asked.  
   "It means you can't heal like I do," Scott said taking her hand, "I just don't want you getting hurt."  
   Allison turned to her bag and got out her cross-bow then turned back to Scott, "I can protect myself."  
   Scott looked at her worriedly making her ask, "What? Did something else happen?"  
   "I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I-I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can, we have until 3:00," Scott kissed her cheek.  
   She nodded and Stiles and I went and found Lydia picking up Jackson in the library who was with Danny and Matt, as we walked down the hall Lydia was questioning us but Jackson just told her to shut up and walk which pissed me off a bit but I kept quiet.  
   Allison had gone to the guidance councilor to find out what the bestiary said and she met up with us outside the school, Allison and Lydia went in Allison's car and Jackson drove in Jackson's car and I went with Stiles.  
   We pulled up and I turned to Stiles who looked up at me, I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek softly feeling him relax.       
    We went inside Scott's house, Jackson went upstairs with Lydia to talk to her about something and Allison got out her weapons and Stiles and I locked all the doors and the windows in the house.  
   Minutes passed and Stiles, Allison, and I kept looking outside when suddenly we saw Boyd, Isaac, Erica, and Derek standing there. Allison called Scott as soon as she saw them and he was leaving the school now.  
   "What are you doing?" Stiles asked as Allison got out her phone again.   
   "I think I think I have to call my dad," she replied.  
   "No, but if he finds you here you and Scott..." I butted in.  
   "I know," she responded.  
   "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia," Allison said taking a look out the window again.  
   "I got an idea, just shoot one of them," Stiles whispered.  
   "Are you serious?" Allison asked.  
   "We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it," I answered for him.  
   "Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles urged.  
   "Okay," she said pulling the cross-bow up.  
   "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off, so just shoot one of them," Stiles said.  
   "Which one?" Allison asked.  
    "Uh Derek, yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head," Scott answered looking out the window with me beside him doing the same.  
   "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can," Allison protested.  
   "Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then," I suggested as she looked out the window again.  
   "You mean two," she said wide-eyed.  
   "Shit, where is Isaac," I murmured then there was a crash beside Stiles and I and Allison was on the floor, Isaac through Stiles into the other room and Isaac looked me in the eye then through me next to Stiles with his eyes turned yellow and his claws and canines out, scratching my wrist a bit.   
   "Go," Stiles whispered.  
   I kissed his cheek then ran upstairs taking one of Allison's crossbows with me, I ran into one of the bedrooms and there it was, the kanima.  
   There was slime from the kanima on the window sill and I rubbed each of the arrows in it so that if one of the werewolves caught it they couldn't fight.  
   I put the arrows back in place and heard the door open, I turned to see Erica with a smirk plastered on her face, I pointed the cross-bow at her and she just smiled.  
   "Hmm this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend.  
I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power, I think I might try it with Stiles, you know what? I don't think it's gonna be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants," I shot her toward her head and of course she caught it and laughed, "You didn't really think that would work, did you?"  
    "Actually I did," I smiled and watched her fall on the ground, I stepped up next to her and whispered, "Good luck with that and he's not my boyfriend."      
   I dragged her downstairs and I saw Scott was here and had taken Isaac down with the help of Stiles and Allison then we through them in front of Derek and Boyd.  
   "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott, you're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack...but you know you can't beat me," Derek told Scott.  
   "I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott said holding up his phone making Derek's eyes go wide.  
   We heard footsteps on the roof and a hissing noise and we went onto the lawn so we could see and sure enough there was the kanima making Derek tell Boyd, "Get them out of here."  
   We heard footsteps coming from the front door and Lydia came out looking confused as hell and asked, "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
   "It's Jackson," I murmured and with that it ran away.  
   "Oh god..."Allison said.  
   Allison left with a very shaken up Lydia and Stiles took me home, he walked me up to the door and looked at me, "What did Erica say to you?"  
   "We'll talk about it some other time," I kissed his cheek and his arms wrapped around me tightly.  
   "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he murmured making me laugh.  
   "Trust me I do," I replied as we pulled away.  
   He kissed my jaw bone then walked away smiling to himself, I watched him drive away and I went upstairs to my room and changed after taking a shower then went to bed.


	8. Keeping Jackson

   I woke up to my doorbell ringing, I got up and put my hair in a ponytail then walked downstairs noticing it was still dark outside, I opened the door to see [Stiles'](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=91977104) back to me with his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
   "Stiles?" I asked, seeing him turn around with a worried expression.  
   "Hey, I'm really sorry, you know I wouldn't be here if it weren't important," he replied then wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
   "What's going on?" I wondered in response as we let go of each other.  
   "Scott an I need your help, I'm really sorry," Stiles said looking desperate.  
   "It's okay, what do you need my help with?" I questioned.  
   "Well, its a really long story I'll explain on the way there?"  
   "Okay, come inside," I led him to the living room and continued, "I'll only be a few minutes."  
   He nodded and I walked to the doorway when I heard him say, "Spencer?"  
   "Yeah?" I turned to see him a foot away from me making my eyes widen.  
   "Thank you," he stepped closer and placed his hand on my cheek then I placed mine on top of his then put it to our sides holding it tightly.  
   "Anytime," I smiled and let go of his hand then went upstairs. I went to the bathroom and put my hair down and fixed it then went back inside my room and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/spencer/set?id=91972598).  
   I picked up my bag and walked back downstairs to the living room to find Stiles asleep on the couch, I stood in front of him and shook his shoulder a little then his flickered open and a smile formed on his lips.  
   "Sorry," he laughed then got up.  
   "It's okay, were you up all night?" I asked looking at the light but noticeable bags under his eyes.  
   "Yeah," he said as we walked out the door with me locking it then getting in his jeep after he opened the door for me.  
   He got in the car and started it then said, "After I left here last night, I picked Scott up and tried finding Jackson by Scott catching Derek's scent cause we knew he would be looking for Jackson and Jackson didn't have a scent, we were on foot when we stood outside a club and saw the kanima's tale on the balcony at the top, Scott caught Danny's scent and we went inside, it took us a few minutes and in the exact moment I found Danny, Scott found Jackson, Scott tried fighting Jackson and tried to make him leave but he ended up paralyzing Danny and five others for no reason, we were out in the parking lot when we saw Jackson laying on the ground, bleeding so we drove him to the police station where we picked up a van with a cell in the back and put him in there and drove him to the preserve," we were now pulling up to the preserve where a van and Scott stood.  
   We got out and walked up to Scott in the same clothes he wore yesterday when Jackson yelled from inside the van, "Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!" making Scott and Stiles shift nervously.  
   "He needs to eat," Scott said holding two sandwiches and handing them to Stiles.  
   "Alright, wish me luck," Stiles responded to the both of us, I followed him and watched him go in hesitantly and shut the door behind him which I leaned in on to listen to their conversation.  
   "I brought you some food -"  
   "Let me out, now!" Jackson interrupted Stiles.  
   "You know, I put those pants on you, all right, buddy? One leg at a time, being all up-close and personal with your junk wasn't exactly a highlight of my day, so don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" Stiles said making me laugh.  
   "This is doing me a favor?" Jackson asked, fuming.  
   "Yes, you're killing people, to death, yeah, and until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry, now do you want the ham and cheese, or the Turkey club?" Stiles wondered.  
   "You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" Jackson questioned.  
   "Uh, well not if they don't think anything's wrong," Stiles answered making Jackson go silent and Stiles say, "Yeah."                     
   Scott left to get dressed and go to school as I listened in on Stiles try to convince Jackson he was the kanima but he refused to listen.  
   "Scales?" Jackson asked.  
   "No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail," Stiles informed him.  
   "I have a tail?" Jackson asked.  
   "Yeah, you have a tail," Stiles answered and Jackson hummed in return.  
   "Does it do anything?" Jackson wondered.  
   "No, not that I know of," Stiles responded.  
   "Can I use it to strangle you?" Jackson replied with a viscous tone.  
   "You still don't believe me, all right, the night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?" Stiles asked sounding a little annoyed.  
   "I went home," Jackson said, still angry.  
   "Are you sure about that?" Stiles questioned.  
   "Yes, you idiot, what the hell else would I do?" Jackson exclaimed.  
   "You attacked me, Spencer, and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool, you also killed a mechanic right in front of me and Spencer by the way, that was lovely, and one of argent's hunters...oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny," Stiles urged.  
   "Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asked.  
   "Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now," Stiles sighed.  
   "Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!" Jackson yelled making me open the door and sit down next to Stiles.  
   "All right, well, tell me this, on the night of the first full moon, what happened?" I asked as he eyed me with wide eyes.  
   "What the hell is she doing here!" he yelled and when he got no response he answered my question, "Nothing...nothing happened."  
   Stiles and I got out of the van when Stiles leaned on one of the trees surrounding us, "You didn't have to stay."  
   "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," I stood in front of him and felt his hand take mine when I felt hand on my shoulder and turned around scared out of my mind to see [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison/set?id=91981795).  
   "They know," she said looking scared.  
   "What?" I asked, my eyes opening wide.  
   "They know Jackson's missing," she started panicking.  
   "No, they can't I've been texting his parents since last night," Stiles picked up Jackson's phone and held it up to us, seeing the texts, "They don't have a clue."  
   "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police, trust me, they know," Allison informed us making Stiles hold the phone up with his thumb and index finger with his mouth open I a scared manner, we ran up to the front of the police van and Stiles turned on the radio.  
   "All available units proceed to beacon hills preserve as instructed, proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinsky's arrival, proceed with caution," the radio sounded making Stiles curse under his breath.  
   We got in the van and Allison asked, "Where are we going?"  
   "Somewhere very far from this," Stiles answered as he dialed Jackson's parents number on Jackson's phone and dropped it on the ground outside then started the car and drove off.  
   We ended up going to the lake side and [Scott](http://www.polyvore.com/scott/set?id=91988991) met up with us, we got out of the van and Scott started talking, "If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet."  
   "Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles wondered rubbing the back of his neck, I found it really cute.  
   "What if someone else took it?" Allison asked.  
   "Then somebody else knows what he is," I replied.  
   "Which could mean someone's protecting him," Scott's eyes widened.  
   "Like the bestiary says, "the Kanima seeks a friend," right?" Allison said.   
   "Okay, hold on, so, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?" Stiles asked.  
   "Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison wondered.  
    "There's something else, you said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers, what if that's actually true?" Scott urged.   
   "Well, no, it can't be, it tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you, but I haven't murdered anybody lately," Stiles responded.  
   "But I-I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us, remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott asked Allison.  
   "You're right, it just ran off," Allison answered.  
   "And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage," Scott said pointing at Stiles and I.  
   "Well, yeah, but it tried to kill us and Derek in the pool," Stiles countered.  
   "Did it?" Scott wondered.   
   "It would've," Stiles answered, "It was waiting for us to come out."  
   "What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott suggested.  
   "Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked.  
   "Because there's something else going on, we don't know what it is, we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him," Scott replied.  
   "'Know thy enemy.' Just something my grandfather said," Allison responded.  
   "All right, I got it, kill Jackson, problem solved," Stiles said.  
   "He risked his life for us, against Peter, you remember that?" Scott insisted.  
   "Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek, it's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny," Stiles countered.  
   "Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving," Scott replied, trying to convince Stiles.  
   "It's always something with him, though," Stiles suggested.  
   "He doesn't know what he's doing," Scott replied.  
   "So what?" Allison asked.   
   "So, I didn't either, you remember when I almost killed Stiles and Jackson? I had someone to stop me, he has nobody," Scott argued.  
   "That's his own fault," I said softly, the only reason I was being like this is because he's tortured me every chance he's gotten and I hate his guts but my mind was definitely changing at the moment.  
   "Doesn't matter," Scott responded.  
   "I guess if we can save him, we should try," I agreed seeing Stiles shrug and Allison and Scott nod in agreement.  
   Night fell and Allison and Scott were in Allison's car while Stiles and I were leaning on the van when I spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.  
   "Come on," I took his hand and pulled him in the direction of his car.  
   "What are you doing?" he laughed walking with me.  
   "You need sleep," I opened his door and got in on the other side, as soon as I sat down his head fell into my lap, he started to snore lightly, making me laugh at how adorable he was being right now.  
   Minutes passed and I heard a noise come from the van, it woke Stiles up and we both went to investigate, the back doors were now opened and Stiles went and got Scott and Allison, leaving me to stare at the back of the empty van.  
   "I have to tell my father," Allison insisted as she, Scott, and Stiles showed up next to me, "Scott, he's going to kill someone."          
   "Okay, tell him, tell him everything," Scott decided.  
   "Scott, I gotta tell mine too," Stiles warned.  
   "This is all my fault," Scott insisted.  
   "It's not, but we have to tell them, we're just a bunch of teenagers, we can't handle this," Allison said touching Scott's shoulder lightly.  
   "You're right," Scott admitted.  
   "How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" Allison asked Stiles.   
   "I don't know," Stiles answered when Scott turned around, his eyes yellow.  
   "He'll believe me."  
   Allison went home and Scott, Stiles, and I went to the police station, when we got to the front desk Stiles asked the officer, "Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad."  
   He buzzed us in when Stiles stopped and took a deep breath, we walked in and saw Jackson sitting on the couch with his dad leaning on the wall beside him and the Sheriff sitting on his desk facing Jackson.  
   "Scott, Spencer, Stiles, perfect timing, have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittmore? Esquire," Stiles' dad asked motioning to Jackson's dad.  
   "That means lawyer," Jackson smirked at us then Scott, Stiles, and I shared a scared look.  
   The Sheriff questioned us for about a half hour then let us take a five minute break, we ended up going into another office and called Allison.              
   "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him," Allison suggested.  
   "Or he doesn't remember," Scott replied.  
   "What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked.   
   "A fugue state?" Allison responded.  
   "He'd have to forget everything, the murder," Scott said.  
   "Getting rid of the blood," Allison added.  
   "But he had help with one thing, the video," I chimed in.  
   "And someone else helped him forget that," Stiles continued.  
   "Whoever's controlling him," Scott looked up at Stiles and I with wide eyes.  
   "Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked skeptically.   
   "He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing," Stiles informed her.      
   "So do we try to convince him he's not?" Allison wondered.  
   "If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah," Scott answered.  
   "Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked.   
   "Yeah, it's us, he'll talk to us, right?" Stiles said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a little bit of nervousness.  
   We had to go back to a different room where Scott's mom appeared and Jackson had left, the Sheriff said, "You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore, you will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically."  
   "What about school?" Scott asked.  
   "You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a 50-foot distance," Sheriff Stilinski answered.  
   "Okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles asked but got no reply, "I'll just hold it."  
   "Do I need to remind you how lucky we are that they're not pressing charges?" the Sheriff asked Stiles after we were let go but Jackson's dad was still in the room.   
   "Oh, come on, it was just a joke," Stiles insisted but his dad wasn't buying it.  
   "A joke?" his dad asked.   
   "Yes, I didn't think it would be taken this seriously, dad, humor's very subjective, okay? I mean, we're talking multiple levels of interpretation here," Stiles argued.  
   "Okay, well, how exactly am I supposed to interpret the stolen prison transport van, huh?" his dad fumed making me feel bad that Stiles had to lie.   
   "We filled the tank!" Stiles exclaimed as his dad walked away and Scott and his mom walked away and Stiles and I followed.       
   Scott was turned around facing his mom as she spoke, "It's not just this, although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon, it's everything on top of it, the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed."  
   "I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked, dumbfounded.  
   "Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you, I am grounding you, you are grounded," she exclaimed.  
   "What about work?" Scott questioned.  
   "Fine Other than work, and no TV," she continued.  
   "The TV's broken," Scott informed her.  
   "Then no computer," she countered.  
   "I need the computer for school," Scott insisted.  
   "Then no, uh," she looked over her shoulder at Stiles then back at Scott, "No Stiles."  
   "What no Stiles?" Stiles asked.  
   "No Stiles!" she yelled making Stiles flinch back.  
  "And no more car privileges, give me your keys," Scott got out his keys and handed them to his mom as Stiles and I stood there watching them.  
   "What's going on with you? Is this about Allison?" Scott looked back at Stiles and I and we both shook our heads no.  
   "Do you really wanna know?" Stiles and I both shook our heads no furiously as Scott asked.  
   "Yeah...is this about your father," she suggested and Stiles and I nodded yes when Scott's mom continued, "It is isn't it, okay, you know what, um, we'll talk about this at home, I'm gonna go get the car."  
   Scott's mom walked away and Scott walked up to us and murmured, "I'm the worst son ever."  
   "Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles admitted looking at his dad and Mr. Whittemore who was yelling at him. Scott left with his mom and Stiles offered me a ride home which I couldn't refuse.  
   We got into his jeep and Stiles started the car then drove toward my house. When we reached my house Stiles walked me to my front door.  
   "I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles murmured then wrapped his arms around my torso tightly, he hugged me longer then he normally does but I understood why with his dad and the unnatural burden he has to carry along with Scott and not telling the secret, he whispered in my ear, "Thank you for helping."  
   "No problem," I pulled away a little only to kiss his cheek softly then hugged him again, we let go and I continued with a smile, "See you tomorrow Stiles."  
   I unlocked my door and went inside then locked it behind me then went upstairs, showered, got out, and got dressed into my pajamas then went to bed.


	9. His Real Parents

   I woke up and quickly turned my alarm off, I went to the bathroom and did my usual routine then went to my dresser and got [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/spencer/set?id=92279007). I walked down stairs and picked up my bag then left for school.  
   As I stood on the sidewalk in front of the high school, I felt a hand softly touch my forearm, knowing it was Stiles, I turned around to see both [him](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles/set?id=92279714) and [Scott](http://www.polyvore.com/scott/set?id=92279889) standing there. Stiles pulled me into his arms gently and as soon as they were there, they disappeared causing me to shiver.  
   "We have to meet Allison in the library," Scott murmured making the three of us start walking toward the entrance to the school then the library.  
   We took our spot behind one of the bookshelves and it wasn't long before we saw [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison/set?id=92134314) walk in and take her spot on the other side of the bookshelf where we were standing.  
   She picked up a tablet out of her purse and handed it to Scott, the bestiary was pulled up with the English translation on the side which Scott was now zooming in on.  
   "It's everything Lydia could translate, and trust me, she was very confused," Allison whispered, chuckling a bit.  
   "Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott wondered looking up at Allison.  
   "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Allison chuckled again.  
   "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures," Stiles mumbled making a laugh escape from my lips.  
   "O-oh, great," Allison responded looking around her as if to make sure no one could hear us.  
   "Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott questioned then looked back down at the tablet he was still holding.   
   "Not really, but Stiles was right about the murderers," Allison murmured.  
   "Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.  
   "It calls the Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, there's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village," Allison informed us still looking around her to make sure the coast was clear.  
   "All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad," Stiles replied sounding relieved until Allison spoke again.  
   "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to," Allison frowned, then took a book from the shelf above her and pretended to read it.  
   "All bad, all very, very bad," Stiles whispered and only I could hear it making me laugh.  
   "Here's the thing, though, the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be -"  
   "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it," Scott interrupted Allison.   
   "Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself," Stiles commented.  
   "What if It has something to do with his parents? His real parents," Allison wondered.  
   "Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked.  
   "Lydia might," I suggested seeing Stiles nod out of the corner of my eye.  
   "What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked, seeming a little panicky, but who could blame him, being in his position must be pretty difficult.   
   "Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself," Allison answered and put the book back on the shelf above her.  
   "Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.   
   "You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison took Scotts and that was laying on the shelf below them and squeezed it then said, "Promise me."  
   "If he does anything, you run the other way," Scott insisted.  
   "I can take care of myself," Allison countered.  
   "Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me, if he does anything -"  
   "Like?" Allison interrupted Scott.  
   "Anything Weird or bizarre...anything," Scott answered.  
   "Anything evil!" Stiles exclaimed popping his head through the shelf at Allison making me laugh.  
   Scott went to go take his make-up exam and Allison went to go talk too Allison leaving Stiles and I alone together, after the two of them left Stiles and I went to go talk to Lydia.  
   "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Lydia insisted after Stiles asked her about Jacksons birth parents.  
   "Anyone who ever says 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to tell someone, so tell us," I tried to convince her but I knew it wasn't working.   
   "Why do you wanna know?" Lydia wondered.  
   "I can't tell you that," Stiles answered covering for us.  
   "Then I'm not telling you, and why the hell does she know if you cant tell me?" Lydia asked with a hint of venom in her voice.   
   "But you are telling me that could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles said obviously trying to confuse her.          
   "Was that a question?" she asked.   
   "It felt like a question," Stiles murmured.  
   "Well, tell me if this feels like an answer, no," Lydia said as we walked past Erica who was leant against a locker then smirked at us and stepped up behind us.  
   "Lydia!" I yelled as Lydia started walking faster.  
   "Come on Lydia wa-" before Stiles got to finish, we were both pushed up against the wall by Erica, I could feel her claws digging into my skin already.  
   "Why are you asking Lydia about Jacksons real parents?" Erica asked in a threatening tone.  
   "Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles said pointing toward one of the many cameras surrounding the three of us. Erica released him from her grip but dug into my shoulder more making me cringe, as soon as Stiles realized she still had her grip on me he spat with venom coating his words, "Get off of her Erica."  
   Her hand dropped from my shoulder and she turned to Stiles and smirked, "If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here, in beacon hills cemetery."  
   Erica started walking away but Stiles and I immediately caught up to her when Stiles asked, "Do you know how they died?"  
   "Maybe, if you tell me why you're so interested," I could tell from the tone I her voice, that smirk was still plastered on her face.  
   "Um..." Stiles looked toward me for help but before I could say anything Erica spoke.  
   "It's him, isn't it?" she slowed her walking but sped up immediately.  
   "What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked worriedly.  
   "The test didn't work, but it's still him...it's Jackson," Erica proclaimed.  
   "You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about, and just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people," Stiles murmured as we turned down the hallway with the doors to each of the locker rooms.  
   "Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me," Erica objected but Stiles was too distracted to reply because he was staring at the water on the ground.  
   We heard a crash and suddenly the door to the boys locker room behind us flew open and Scott appeared with Jackson on top of him punching him, Allison scurried out behind them and beside Stiles and I.  
   Erica grabbed Jackson off of Scott and held him while Stiles and I did the same with Scott breaking up the disastrous fight between the two of them.  
   "Guys! What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough!" Mr. Harris exclaimed as he came running down the hall toward us then continued, "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!"  
   I noticed Matt appear beside Mr. Harris who picked up Allison's tablet off of the ground and wiped it off, he did something a little sketchy but I shrugged it away when he gave it back to Allison.  
   "You and you," Mr. Harris said pointing to Jackson and Scott but then finished, "Actually all of you, detention, 3:00."  
   The school day passed and Erica, Matt, Allison, Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and I walked into detention when Jackson spat looking toward Stiles, Scott, and I, "Oh, uh we can't be in detention together, I have a restraining order against these dumbasses."  
   "All of these dumbasses?" Mr. Harris countered.  
   "No, just us dumbasses," Stiles answered motioning toward Scott, Stiles, and I.  
   "Fine, you three, over there," Mr. Harris pointed the three of us to the furthest table from Jackson.  
   "I'm gonna kill him," Scott fumed, looking straight at Jackson as we sat down.  
   "No, you're not, you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him," I replied trying to calm him down.  
   "No, you were right, let's kill him," Scott insisted.  
   "Oh no..." Stiles mumbled with his hand rubbing his forehead. I placed my hand softly on his and felt his fingers instantly wrap themselves around mine tightly.  
   This is not going to go well...  
     
  


End file.
